


Bad Blood

by theycalledittheficofdreams



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Recovery, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, mental health recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycalledittheficofdreams/pseuds/theycalledittheficofdreams
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married. This lead to tension between Lucius and the other inhabitants of Malfoy manor. This takes place after Hermione has a miscarriage and is subject to abuse due to her blood heritage. They flee together.





	

The scar would itch from time to time. Under the sweaters and long sleeved shirts she used to cover it. Draco had reassured her that she did not have to, that she had nothing to hide from him, yet she felt the looks of shame his prideful family would cast upon it, so it would be constantly hidden. It was an uncomfortable presence on her arm but also a welcomed distraction from the pain of her reality those last few nights. To her side was a head of mess white blonde hair, sleeping soundly. She'd successfully hidden the majority of her sorrow from his caring eyes, only allowed her tears to fall at night when he wouldn't hear. She would lie awake for hours. Idle fingers tracing her mark of dishonour and traitorous blood. Until alas, painful shards of salt would form in her eyes before she would succumb to sleep with heavy eyes and a heavier heart. However, her greatest turmoil was bearing witness to the rebuking Draco received from his father at the awful news. 

Their relationship had been difficult at best since the Battle of Hogwarts. It grew more so when Draco returned to finish his final year at Hogwarts, and his marriage to the muggleborn Grainger had been received as an insult to the majority of the family. Only Draco's mother had shown any genuine compassion to her Son and Daughter-in-Law. Narcissa bound the family together, despite the fragile bonds, it was only she who allowed them to remain one. Despite this, Lucius seemed eager to remember the tainted bloodline that tarred his family's name. Scornfully, he would spit venomous words at his Son in the place of affection and hurl poisoned insults at Hermione. She found her solace in her husband's sweet words, he reassured her when his parents were scarce. He protected her when they weren't. Her true salvation lay with him, a transformed man despite his surroundings. Yet no words nor magic could have protected her from the tragedy which had impaled her. A truly deplorable calamity in a magical world. Ammunition for the prejudice pure bloods whom prosecuted her from within her own family. From within her own home. 

She lived the day again each night. Sickening nightmares toyed with her through the lonely hours of darkness. Phantom pains danced throughout her tired body, taunting her. Through sleep fogged murmurs she screamed in agony. Screams of anguish as she relived the sensation of having that sacred life torn from her, a torturous repetition. Waking was the worst part. Her thighs retold the feeling of the warmth draining from her core. Again they felt slack with blood, yet the were as dry and sparse as her dwindling flame. Once a frenzied inferno, her life force now felt as though it would cease. If not for her Draco, she may have allowed it to do so. Embrace the void knowingly and willingly. Yet she loved him so, as he did her and despite his loathsome family they would remain strong, even in this darkest of times. At the ebony table the Malfoy parlour seemed ghoulish, surrounded by wicked minds Hermione had allowed herself to be afraid. Her fear tormented her. Behind closed eyes the piercing and watchful gazes stripped her bare, as her babe left her. Again. Again. Again. The cycle was ceaseless. 

Numbly she drifted the bathroom floor, the tiles mercilessly cold against her bare skin. M. Must they stay in the manor? Her deepest desire was to leave yet without the family's support they would surely come upon hard times. Proud Draco wouldn't seek help from others, despite her pleas. U. Under her covers she shuddered. Yearning for Draco's warmth she cradled her self solemnly, becoming buried in her own mind. D. Draco. Wearied by his father's abuse yet strong despite being deemed weak for his large heart. B. But surely this would pass, a feeble thought. Her womb may quicken once again and a fresh babe shall set the record straight. Yet she had no inspiration to cause such an event. Her wearied soul could not permit it, her husband's wearied bones concurred. L. Laboured beyond demand her young husband worked for their freedom each day and night. Desperation cloaked them, determination to become independent fuelled them. O. Over paled skin a gleaming surface traced. Drawing a new blemish, a silver pen with crimson ink. Yet from the marred skin came a flush of comfort. O. On wards she decides to stride. Hastily concealing her midnight art. D. Death hung heavy in the air. She felt it creep in the steal her infant. It lingered still, so she wondered if it wished another victim. Vile traitorous blood spilled from her veins. Malfoy manor buckled and groaned at the sight of it, nevertheless she did not allow her self to feel ashamed. Her blood was her own. Comfort crept over her, grasping her senses. Her pain nullified and she felt her prolonged agony dampen. Her mudblood did not cause this ache. It was those of pureblood who lay responsible. Her new made kin induced this affliction. A weighty heart guided her to bed, pain dragged the witch into an almost comatose state. 

He was in pain. A silent unyielding pain he mustn't show. A rock, a foundation, he must maintain his supporting base for her. For his wife. Through daylight hours he laboured endlessly, sparing as much time as possible to spend with his love. God knows how they both needed the comfort. Yet as soon as his wearied head would touch his pillow, he was enveloped by a sleep of great depth. Suspicions of enchantments chased his mind, yet if his sleep was due to their presence he was nothing but thankful for them. Sorrowfully each morn the tired man of the hateful family would reluctantly set him self to work. The role of a banker was his current advocation, yet he strived for greater things. Hermione had once strived for a ministry position, the sudden tragedy has all but halted her aspiration. Each morning he made a vow. Barely audible. A vow to himself. A vow to depart from his vile family home and live in peace with his wife elsewhere. A vow to protect and support his wife throughout all to come. A vow to lift her up higher than she had once dreamt, to lift her out of the darkness and into her own shining light of life. a phantom kiss on her brow was his farewell. He began the new day with a passionate heart. 

Hours later a vulgar maid bluntly woke the young witch. A new day, full of new terrors for her to endure. With increasing courage she clawed her way free from her bed and dressed her self for the day. Carefully covering what she did not wish to be revealed. Narcissa greeted Hermione during her breakfast, they were alone which was a relief to them both. After an expanse of silence, she cut through it.   
"I know you wish to leave, I think that time may be soon," she offered a week smile in accompaniment.   
"I do. I... can't stand being here anymore Narcissa, Lucius treats Draco like vermin and I know it's my fault. This family does nothing but harm to Draco. I hope you understand," Hermione pleaded her step-mother.   
"I do understand, I agree. This family is venomous, though I do regret once being aligned with their beliefs. I've changed. I changed for my son. Now I've seen him change and I feel I must change again." She'd finished her food and was staring disdainfully at her plate. "I must leave this place, if it should please you and my son," her voice dropped to below a whisper, "please take me with you."   
Instinctively Hermione took the desperate woman's hand in her own. Their eyes locked as only two words passed Hermione's lips. "Of course"  
Forbidden tears were coveted away by a hurried tissue. Stifled sobs of job were shared before the pair departed the dining room. 

Since the incident the witches had bonded immensely. Narcissa has been the one who helped Hermione through this tough time. As a grandmother she mourned for her potential grandchild. Yet later, as a friend she mourned for the loss of Grainger's will. Their time together had increased until almost all of each day was spent in one another's company. "Draco means to leave before the week is out, Hermione" the elder witch remarked.   
"How? Where will we go?" although she was filled with joy at the thought they could be leaving this place, scepticism laced her tongue.   
"I don't know yet, we shall have to speak with him tonight. Away from Lucius, he can not know I'm leaving with you yet, I need to speak with him." Narcissa returned. Regrettably she herself had experienced the blunt of Lucius' anger and the impure blood which tainted their family name. His family name. She was of House Black. Yet the family name she had come to pride most was sat beside her. Grainger, yet even now it was masked in Malfoy. She would free her self. Cut herself from the families of repellant nature, she would discard their name and their values. She swore it. 

Black. She suited black beautifully. Her maiden name, although she wasn't fond of their values either now. Her snow white hair and pale skin against charcoal fabric stood out elegantly. Black for grief. Black for mourning. The death she would cause would not bleed. She doubted it would hurt little but Lucius' fragile pride. "I'm leaving. I wish to have a divorce and I along with our son and his wife, are leaving," she said in place of a greeting. His pale lips curled back into an ugly snarl. "You're what?" he spat.   
"Leaving," her voice faulted, timidly. Blood pooled in her mouth after his hand collided with the side of her face. His backhanded attack had cut her cheek.   
"You're what?" viciously repeating the statement. Shaking slightly the witch stood. Silently staring down Lucius. Increasing confidence appeared from nowhere, with sure strides she closed the difference between them. Magic pinned her husband in place, anger was its fuel. Inches from his face she harshly whispered again.   
"Leaving."  
A swirl of dark fabric and she was gone. Narcissa fled the dining room from Lucius company to join her fellow refugees. Taking her son and daughter-in-law's hands, they disappeared in a swirling black mass. 

The stars kissed their skin, healing the winds lashings. Draco's eyes found his mothers, a question. Where were they? He had never visited this place. Narcissa hadn't officially either. Despite this she's been there on a few occasions. Passing spurs of courage often nudged her to visit her sister. It drained each time before she could reach the door. They were stood in the garden looking up at the moderately sized house. A modest size for her sister. The garden was tidy, well kept and showed signs of being awfully pretty when the the hour was day. Yet in the hours of darkness it was difficult to behold the beauty. With an attempt of feigned confidence, the elder witch approached the house. 

Draco and his wife froze solid. The silhouette approaching the door was a ghost of a horrific past for them both. Hermione's scar tingled and her new made wounds ached with an urgency. Fight or flight. Both, she fought against her instinct to flee, halted in the spot before the door. Through the glass pane the messed curled hair bounced towards the door with what seemed to be irritation, most likely at the late hour. Draco's stomach formed knots and goosebumps covered his skin, this couldn't be true. She's dead. The couples hands fused together in their anticipation, fearful eyes fixed on the woman beyond the door. The door was opened torturously slow, Hermione's scar now throbbing at the memory of its creation. However, the woman who came into view was not Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Mousy brown hair bobbed into view as the lady stepped into the moonlight. Her kind eyes hovered over Narcissa before finding the younger couple. She was the first to speak. "I haven't seen you in years and yet you bring me midnight guests Narcissa?"  
"I trust you're aware of the developments of these past years . Please, I beg of you, at least hear us out." Narcissa pleaded.   
The other witch nodded ushering them into a sitting room. They were provided with warmed drinks and instructed to sit. They told their tale, all of it since the battle of Hogwarts. At the end they sat in silence.   
"There's rooms upstairs, you are welcome tonight. We need to discuss this further tomorrow." She crossed the room to Hermione, exhausted from her fear and her retelling of the tale. "Rest child, you're safe here"  
Looking up she allowed her self to smile at her host finally realising where they had escaped to, "Thank you, Mrs Tonks." She and her husband departed for their new room. Yet Narcissa lingered.   
"Sister, thank you. I deserve nothing from you. I didn't even have the courage to visit," solemnly spoken to Andromeda.   
"Your words alone can not redeem you, yet your actions may. Cissy, you see now that blood does not determine the purity of the heart, for that I'm grateful," she replied, "Now go, rest." Obediently Narcissa retired to her chambers. The Malfoy's had never slept a more peaceful night in their lives. 

Breakfast proved to be a joyous time. Andromeda welcomed them into her home with open arms, she was glad to have her sister again, an accepting and kind sister whom she had long yearned for. Draco was thankful for his aunt's hospitality, not needing to return to his awful job again. Their family was happier and stronger now than it had ever been at Malfoy Manor. 

•

Within weeks, the Malfoy name was removed from Narcissa, yet she did not wish to return to the house of Black. Instead she chose a name she felt proud of. A title which would bring her honour within her self. That day, the Tonks family home welcomed the return of Narcissa, Draco and Hermione Grainger. 

Draco had accumulated a small amount of wealth throughout his toiling work during their life at Malfoy Manor. This was his gift to Andromeda for her kindness. However, he and his wife were determined to not sit idle and use up their Aunt's wealth. As Hermione had once dreamt, she took her place in the ministry. Her role was humble, but it provided her with an enormous sense of purpose which she was immensely grateful for. Draco returned to Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall had allowed the boy to resit his owls soon after the battle of Hogwarts. Now he walked on the grounds as a Professor of potions and the Head of Slytherin House. 

•

Almost a year passed and now the Newest Minister for Magic walked down the halls of Hogwarts once again. Footsteps echoed against the stone walls as she descended into the Dungeons. It was December. Term time ended mere hours ago. She reached the door she was looking for and entered without hesitation, she was minster after all. "Hello Darling" she cooed to Draco upon entry, a wide smile on her face. Draco welcomed the sight, a year ago it was scarce that he was gifted with such a genuine and beautiful sight. Draco Grainger scooped his wife in to his arms lovingly. "Hello Hermione," he breathed into her ear, smiling softly. "I missed you," he whined. They shared a passionate kiss, before they abruptly recalled their venue and relocated. 

They resumed in their home. The Tonks family home was now theirs to share. Their Mother and Aunt were pleasant enough company, however, they seemed to be out when the couple arrived home. Overwhelmed with joy to be home Draco carried Hermione through the front door in his arms, cradling her gently all the way to their room. A deft swish of his want and the two were dining in their room by candle light. The food was divine, an elf my the name of Winky was responsible for the throughly pleasing meal. Draco has befriended the elf, often slipping her hangover remedies during school hours when necessary. She came to become his friend, though they did not speak of Dobby often. The couple laughed and talked over dinner, eating until they were content at which point Draco removed the food from the room himself. 

Hermione sat on the bed, momentarily alone. She had not touched her scar since her last night at Malfoy Manor and her seemingly over populated wrists were now faded too. She had been lifted from her depression, perhaps by the energy of the house, perhaps by the energy of her husband and family she didn't know how but she was thankful. It had been difficult, but she had never felt as low as she had done during those nights following her miscarriage, the immense burden had been eased. She had rekindled her friendships from before her tragedy and spiral into depression. She had reconnected with the Potters and Weasleys, even Draco was now on familiar and friendly terms with them. Her hand drifted to settle over her stomach, the emptiness inside her less daunting than before. She recalled her tragedy, like looking through a frosted glass, she was blurred yet she welcomed the feeling, it was warm and fuzzy. It was comforting like a lover's embrace. Draco had appeared again and taken her in his arms. His warmth a desirable companion. 

The two lay in each other's arms. The silence bothered neither. Despite this the young witch broke it. "Draco," she hesitated. He looked at her with soft grey eyes and a warm smile, "yes, my love?"  
"I was thinking that perhaps it could be time, that..." she fumbled around for words until she blurted, "I'd like to have a baby." Mr Grainger was filled with delight, "Are you certain?" barely able to contain his ecstasy.   
"More than anything" Hermione assured him. He couple embraced once more, a bond of compassion beyond description. Hermione and Draco Grainger were going to have a baby. Drunk on joy to pair fell asleep where they lay. Dreams of the future filling both of their minds.


End file.
